Jeu de mains, jeu de coquin
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Après être rentrée de mission, Tayuya pensait pouvoir être au calme, être tranquille dans son lit douillet. C'est con qu'elle se soit fait attachée par des personnes déguisés en tigre. Podophilie tout choupinoupinet ! (Fétichisme des pieds pour les incultes) Rated...M ? pas sur.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartiennent à ce drogué de Masashi Kishimoto qui ne veut pas me les donner. Méchant.

**Important :** Une personne avec qui je parle depuis un moment sur fan fiction, ma demander en message privé si je pouvais écrire un Os sur la podophilie (et non pas pédophilie ne pas confondre) qui est le fétichisme des pieds. Un concept intéressant et que si je le voulais je pouvais le mettre également sur le sites au lieu de lui envoyer qu'en MP.

Si je le poste ici est pour une bonne raison : Faire plus de vue / sbam/ Mais humour cher amis, bordel !

Plus sérieusement, pour ceux qui aimes cela, il ne faut pas avoir peur, il n'y a rien de honteux et en aucun cas il faut se voir comme une monstre. C'est un fétichisme, et après ? Il n'y a rien de bizarre. Beaucoup dise que c'est dégueulasse mais sachez que c'est une des pratiques la plus rependu au monde (avec plus 70 millions d'adeptes ) Certes ce n'est pas à crier sur tout les toit mais en aucun cas aimer cette pratique sexuel est dégueulasse.

bref, après ce petit message d'amour et de paix je vous dit bonne lecture cher insecte chérie.

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres, Tayuya revenait d'une mission fatigante, son groupe était parti au village de Tenko et avait dû protéger la princesse et l'escorter au pays de la foudre et mon Dieu cela avait été dur, elle avait bien cru y laisser sa peau.

Elle salua ses camarades, Tetsuo et Powo et partit vers sa maison, se doutant que Tetsuo irait faire son rapport à dame Tsunade alors que Powo irait certainement faire chier des gosses. Elle aurait bien voulu l'accompagner son ami moins sadique, quoi que, mais là, il lui fallait du repos, de la tranquillité. Bref être au calme.

Elle se dirigea vers sa maison et entra après avoir récupéré les clés, cacher sous une statuette qui représentait un serpent. Elle soupira en ne voyant aucune chaussure dans l'entrée, sa compagne n'était pas rentré de sa mission. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en sifflotant l'air de la quatrième symphonie de Beethoven .

N'oubliez pas que cette ninja était doué en ce qui concernait la musique.

Lorsqu'elle fit un pas à l'intérieur de sa chambre, une corde se resserra autour de ces jambes et la tira en l'air alors qu'elle émit un hoquet de surprise avant de hurler. « Qu'est-ce que quoi ?! » Elle saisit un de ces kunai et alors qu'elle allait couper la corde, deux personnes déguiser en tigre l'en empêchèrent, attrapant ces bras et les maintenu avec force. Une troisième arriva et attacha ses mains après avoir récupéré toutes les armes de la jeune fille qui lui gueulait de la libérer. Aucunes des trois personnes ne répondit. L'une coupa la corde alors que l'autre récupéra la jeune fille avant de la poser délicatement sur le lit. Tayuya regarda c'est ravisseur, énervée et quelque peu inquiète. « Bordel qu'est ce que c'est connard vont me faire ? » se demandait-elle en essayant de défaire ses liens. Elle inspira se concentrant. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas, peut-être qu'elle devrait utiliser sa seconde forme pour pouvoir se libérer et leur flanquer une raclée. Hors de question de se faire buter ou baiser par ces salopards.

Les trois protagonistes étaient sortis de la pièce peut-être pour récupérer quelque chose.

C'était le moment.

Alors que sa transformation commençait lentement, en respirant elle remarqua l'odeur qui était présente dans la pièce. De l'amande, avec un soupçon de vanille. Cette odeur elle ne la connaissait que trop bien pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Elle se calma et attendit que les ravisseurs ne reviennent avant de s'exclamer « Je ne savais pas que tu avais le fantasme du violeur, Hinata »  
Les trois personnes sursautèrent et répondirent en choeur « Je n'ai pas ce fantasme ! »  
Bingo. C'était elle.

- Bon tu me détaches alors?Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais me...  
-Non ! Fit celle-ci en enlevant son déguisement et faisant disparaître ces clones. Il y a quelque chose que je rêve de te faire il y a un moment de ça...arriva t-elle a dire sans bégayer, étonnant sa compagne.  
-Hein ?  
-Je te promets que tu ne souffriras pas...  
-Hinata ?

Tayuya commença à avoir peur et la regardait avec de gros yeux. Hinata avait un air sérieux et à la fois sadique. Qu'est-ce que cette jeune fille si adorable voulait donc lui faire? Elle s'approcha dangereusement de la joueuse de flûte, qui déglutit. Elle enleva ces chaussures et les jeta plus loin avant d'enlever le pantalon de la Kunoichi et de le couper, ne pouvant le faire passer à cause des cordes. Elle l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Avait-elle bu ? Ou avait-elle été drogué ? Elle commença à ressentir une boule au ventre. Hinata releva ces jambes et s'assit face à elle et là, elle fit quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout...

Des chatouilles.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu aaaahahahaha ! » s'était écriée Tayuya ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. « excuse moi mais...je ne peux plus me retenir... » avait murmuré la jolie Hyuga en continuant ces chatouilles. « ARRÊTE ! » avait criée la rousse en se tordant dans tous les sens, continuant ces rires qui lui faisaient mal à la mâchoire. Elle qui avait gardé ces yeux fermé pendant tout ce temps, arriva à les ouvrir et vit le visage excité et légèrement teinté de rouge de sa compagne.

Un fétichisme? Hinata? Sérieux?! Une fille aussi pure ? …Quoiqu'au lit elle ne l'était pas du tout...Mais tout de même !  
Elle continua ces « tortures » une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter. C'était enfin fini...Du moins c'est ce qu'avait pensé Tayuya.

Une autre des choses au qu'elle, elle ne s'attendait pas était les lèvres de sa belle sur ces pieds. Un long cri aigu sortit d'entre ces lèvres alors qu'Hinata déposa d'autres baiser sur ces pieds. Un second cri sortit des lèvres de l'Uzumaki lorsque la Hyuga prit en bouche le pouce de son pied. Elle se mit à le sucer, lui provoquant des rires et des cris en même temps. La sensation était si forte. C'était tellement gênant et plaisant à la fois. « Aaah c'est bien un fétichisme » pensa la rousse se tordant plus qu'il y a quelques minutes. Hinata suça chacun des orteils, gémissant de plaisir. « Que c'était délectable » pensa l'héritière qui se mit à masser un pied et à léché l'autre. Elle était tellement excitée. Elle en tremblait de plaisir!

Sans faire exprès, elle lâcha les pieds de sa prisonnière qui atterrir sur sa poitrine la faisait crier de surprise et à la fois de plaisir au plus grand étonnement de Tayuya. Elle haussa un sourcil et bougea son pied dessus, provocant un orgasme à la pauvre Hinata dans un ultime cri. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient rouges et haletaient. Qu'es ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

-Désolé Tayuyaaa...fit la brunette gênée, en déposant les jambes de l'Uzumaki

celle-ci haussa un sourcil et releva la tête calmant sa respiration petit a petit.

-De quoi ?  
-De ça !  
-Ce n'est qu'un fantasme je ne vois pas le mal, cependant j'aurais bien aimé que tu me dises que tu avais ce genre de fétichisme  
-...J'a...J'avais peur...Bégaya la demoiselle, le rouge au joue dont une main caressait le talon de la rousse.  
-De quoi ?  
-De passer pour...un monstre.

Tayuya éclata de rire.

-Chérie tu pensais vraiment que j'allais réagir comme une salope en te disant « beurk t'est dégueulasse va crever j'veux plus te revoir s'pèce de déchets! » ?

Celle-ci hocha timidement la tête.

-Ma belle c'est mal me connaître. Jamais je ne t'aurais dit ça. Ça m'a étonné mais regarde, cela ne me dérange pas. Quoi que...ce que tu viens de faire...

Les deux jeune fille se mirent a rougir.

Enfin...Étrangement c'était...amusant... _Je suis sadomaso moi maintenant _?. Pensa Tayuya en rigolant.

Hinata commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux et enlaça sa douce qui n'était toujours pas libérée des cordes.

-Par contre, c'était pourquoi les déguisements de tout à l'heure?  
-...Je...Ne pensais pas me faire repérer aussi facilement. Je ne voulais pas...que...tu me vois...  
-C'est vrai que c'est mieux de me laisser penser que je me ferais violer ou d'avoir un traumatise a vie après que tu m'es fait subir ça.  
-Je suis désolée!...

l'héritière baissa la tête.

-Et la mallette ? Demanda Tayuya

Hinata rougis et se redressa.

-Il y a...des plumes...des brosses...Des pinceau...Et d'autres choses un peu spéciale que je voulais te faire subir avec mes clones...Fit elle en se tordant les doigts.

Les yeux de la prisonnière s'agrandirent et celle-ci vira au rouge.

-D'accord...tu me détache. Demanda-t-elle bien que cela ressemblait plus à un ordre.  
-Non. Je veux tout essayer avant.  
-Pardon ? Tu veux me tuer d'épuisement ou que...

Hinata l'embrassa pour la faire taire

-Je plaisante, rigola la Hyuga rassurant sa compagne.

« Au fait, tu me dois un pantalon!» fit la rousse alors que la brune coupait les cordes en acquiesçant, sans trop écouter « Bas cela sera pour une prochaine fois» murmura-t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

End.

* * *

Cher personne, j'espère que cet os t'a plus, au visiteur également et sur ceux je vais commencer un Patron x Antoine Podophilie car j'dois avouer qu'écrire cet os m'avait bien amusée!

Bisous baveux a tous !

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
